Castiel's awakening
by fancyprincess
Summary: Castiel wants to understand human emotions but gets more than he hopes when he catches Dean alone. Lemons. DESTIEL
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Castiel had been feeling this way for sometime and he didn't understand it, when he stood in the same room as dean his stomach turned as if he was sick but there was no other symptoms of sickness present so it couldn't be an illness. The emotions of humans were so complex and yet, seemed to come to them so easily. He wanted to explore it but he had no 'friends' except Dean and Sam. He wanted to talk to them, and without realising it he had blinked into their motel room. He notices immediately that Sam was not present but he couldn't see dean so he walked through the house until he came to the bedroom.

Castiel was about to open the door and walk in when he heard faint sounds coming from within. Castiel heard a low moan and assumed that Dean must be in danger. The surprise attack would work better he thought, and with that he beemed into the room behind dean.

He was ready to attack but was surprised to find no attacker, even more surprised to see dean naked, his eyes closed, hips jerking off the bed in quick movements. Cas followed his hands and he was shocked to see what Dean was doing. Dean was oblivious to the angel behind him who stood in awe at the most interesting act he had seen since he came to earth. Without noticing it, Castiel's hand had wandered between his own legs. He cupped himself and almost fell to his knees with the feeling that washed over him. He had never done anything like this before. It was extremely exciting but he forced his eyes open to look at Dean.

Deans movements had become more erratic, his movements quicker and shouts louder until he stopped suddenly. Cas jumped back but it was too late. Something warm and wet coated his cheek While orgasming dean opened his eyes and came face to face with castile, hands palming himself through his jeans, Deans cum trailing down his face.

" what the hell are you doing here Cas?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Castiel stood there frozen, unsure of what to do. He was never in this sort of situation before but he knew enough to know that he should probably say something to explain himself. Cas opened his mouth to speak but this action caused the substance that landed on his face earlier to slip into his mouth. It tasted bitter but salty and in a way, he liked it.

Meanwhile, Dean was scrambling to get dressed. His heart was still pounding from his earlier orgasm but all he could do was keep his eyes away from Cas. Dean knew that if he looked at him right now, he would probably break his nose. He settled down, realising that he was turning embarassment into anger. But what was Cas doing in his room anyway?!

Dean forced himself to look up and was instantly sorry that he did. He watched as Castiel tasted him cum and felt something stir within him. This only made him more angry so he repeated his earlier question which Cas had not yet answered.

"What the hell are you doing here Cas?"

Dean's voice was slightly deeper than usual, which he noticed instantly.

"Are you here for a reason Castiel, or did you just come here to watch me jack off?"

Castiel finally replied.

" I've been feeling something strange recently, which is why i came here. I thought that maybe you could help me understand it. I couldnt find you out there but i heard a sound of pain coming from your room and i thought you were in trouble. Thats my reason for being here Dean"

Dean was trying to keep a cool demenor but the image of how Cas had grabbed himself while watching Dean cum was burned into his memory.A strange feeling? Dean suddenly noticed that Cas was about to speak so he braced himself for worse.

"Dean, I want to try to understand human emotions. I feel like a child, in the dark as you would say. I dont even know what this is on my face!"

Castiel swiped at it, and Dean watched as his cum stuck to Castiels fingers. Cas seemed to study it and then turned to Dean with a questioning look.

Dean stared at him and without realising it he answered:

" I'll tell you everything i know Cas"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So its called cum?"

Castiel asked, wanting to confirm what Dean had said earlier. He noticed that Deans face was unusually red and wondered if a fever was common after "Jacking off". Dean had explained these words to him shortly after he threw a towel at Castiel and told him to clean himself up.

All this time, the angel had been standing at the foot of the bed. Dean however, was up and moving doing small things like making the bed and pacing the small room. By now Castiel concluded that he had one final question.

" How do you 'jack off' Dean?. Would I be able to do it?"

Cas tested out the new word and was glad when Dean didnt correct him. Dean didnt say anything for a while infact. The angel was going to repeat himself but Dean spoke suddenly.

"Y-you just do it Cas, eh i don't know how to explain this. Dammit! You just touch yourself where it feels good and continue doing that until you cum. Jesus this is awkward"

Castiel didnt understand why Dean was talking to Jesus but he assumed it probably was an expression. He nodded slightly, understanding what Dean had said by feeling good. The angel knew that he had felt extremely good while watching Dean while he touched bewteen his own legs.

With this in mind he blinked out of the room wanting to test what he had learned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Castiel blinked into what he would call his apartment. It had been abandoned a few years ago from what he could tell, but he would always go he when he need to rest or think. Now for the first time he would do something different. He was unsure of what to do, Dean had explained it to him but Cas wished he knew the mechanics.

He believed that he should disrobe first. Pulling his arms out of his beloved trenchcoat, he laid it over the side of a small chair that was nest to him.

His shirt came off next, followed by his shoes and socks. His hands ghosted over the fly of his trousers and he was suprised with the soft moan that followed.

He pulled at his belt, unsnapping it and sighing with the amazing feeling it caused.

His trousers were now gone,pooled at the floor beside his feet. He touched himself lightly through the material of his briefs. As he reached the bed his knees came out from under him and he fell back on the matress. With one quick movement, he was finally naked. The cold air hit him and he sucked in a sharp breath. He suddenly didnt know what to do, Dean wasnt clear on this part. Castiel then thought of Dean. How his fingers had worked his member (Another word from Dean) with his hand. Cas pictured this as he tried it, resulting in a loud moan. In his mind he saw how Deans slim hips had bucked off the bed. Castiel tried to mirror these movements and was suprised by his success.

He was close now, there was a constant pressure inside him and he needed to let it out, needed to feel release. A wild thought entered his head and he was now imagining Dean standing at the edge of the bed, watching him with his startling green eyes.

This image unraveled him completely. He cried out when he came for the first time, he rolled accross the bed as he did. Back arched and shaking he felt disheveled and dirty. Breathing ragged he smiled and whispered a thanks to Dean because for the first time, he understood what it felt like to be human.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Dean sat in his room, only moments after Cas had left.

He sat at the edge of the bed trying to calm himself. In his mind he ran through the last hours events.

Cas had seen him jack off, Deans cum has gone into his mouth, and Dean had actually explained how to achieve an orgasm to Castiel. A god damn angel!

And probably the most disturbing fact: Cas was probably touching himself right now.

Dean took a moment to picture that, then cursed himself for it. Cas was Deans friend, nothing more. Did Dean want more? He began to think about that when suddenly he heard the front door open and Sam called out to him.

Dean exited his bedroom and shared meaningless banter with Sam. At one point Sam asked why Deans face was so red. Dean had actually been thinking of Cas again but answered Sam with a raised finger.

That night when Sam was asleep, Dean lay awake staring at the ceiling thoughts drifting to Cas. He imagined how beautiful the angel must've looked whilst orgasming. Dean found himself hard instantly, but had to go to bed uncomfortable in case Sam woke up.

Dean didnt know how he would react when he saw Castiel again but he had a feeling that he would have to face him, sooner than he was ready for


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next morning Dean showered quickly and rushed to get dressed, he didnt want to risk Cas seeing him naked - again.

Sam and Dean packed the wepons and left the motel, they would drive until Sam found a new hunt. Or got too tired to drive anymore.

Sitting in the car started to hurt like hell after about eleven hours,thankfully they came accross a small town. This town was like all the others, complete with the small one star motel. They paid for the room as usual and went could see how tired Sam was and was glad of it. A tired Sam asked less questions.

Dean had been considering something the whole drive and now he knew how he would act on it.

"Sam im going out to the car for a bit, keep the doors locked while im gone"

He barely heard Sams response before he was out the door and jogging to his beloved impala.

He couldnt believe that he was doing this but he guessed that this deserted area was good enough as any licked his dry lips and cleared his throat.

" Cas? Its me, Listen we need to talk. Could you get down here for a minute?"

Dean sensed Cas immediately and turned to look at him. Dean spoke before Cas could say anything.

"Castiel. I know you probably jacked off yesterday, and im sure you did it alone. I want to tell you it can be even better than that and, if you want, ill show you."

Dean didnt know how he said that sentence out loud let alone to Cas. But he looked into the angels pure blue eyes and saw something that made him hope.

"Yes Dean. Please show me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

With Castiels word of consent, Dean slammed his lips into the angels. He noticed that Cas's lips were soft and also that the other man was actually kissing him back.

Dean moaned into his mouth, the noise vibrating bewteen decided he would go further and with that he slid his hand down Castiel's chest until he reached the edge of his trousers. Dean trailed his hand around that area causing Cas to errupt in delicious cries of pure pleasure.

Dean unbuckled the angels belt and, with a tug, pulled both his trousers and underwear off in one move.

Castiel was visibly shaking so Dean decided to move him until his ass was pressed to the boot of the impala. His cock jumped when he heard Cas yelp from the cold of the car.

Dean had never done anything with a guy but he had seen a lot of porn. He was now greatful that he watched it so much.

He sank to his knees in front of Cas, who by now was jerking his hips into Deans skilled hands.

Dean leaned over and licked the slit of Cas's cock. It didnt taste plesant but it wasnt too bad so he tried again. The angel was humming, his head rolled back as Dean took him into his mouth.

He tried to take as much as he could but Cas was too big for him. Cas moaned louder and Dean knew that he was close so he sped up.

"D-Dean I think im gonna ooh mmm Dean"

Dean looked up to find Cas staring at him. The moment thier eyes met it was over. Castiel came quickly, Dean tried to swallow it all but there was too much which was clear when it trailed out of Deans mouth and slid down his chin.

Dean watched as Cas tried to compose himself. The mans face was red and his hair was disheveled. He looked amazing.

Dean stood and Castiel pulled his trousers back up. They looked at eachother and Dean smirked slightly as he wiped the cum off his face.

"Thank you Dean, how can i return the favour?"

Castiel asked, his voice husky and low.

Dean replied.

"Don't worry. Ill call you when i know what i want."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Castiel nodded his head

" I will come when you call Dean."

Dean looked up at him but was not suprised when he saw that Cas was gone. He knew that the angel wasnt good at goodbyes.

Dean stretched and made his way back to the motel room. He knocked on the door, and when Sam opened, pushed past him into the room. He was so hard that it hurt and he didnt want Sam to see his erection. He sat on the cheap sofa that was in the room and turned on the TV trying to take his mind of castiel.

Sam handed him a beer and sat down next to him.

"You were out a while Dean anything happen?"

Sam asked, his voice casual and why wouldnt it be?

Deans felt his face become hot and struggled to calm himself down whilst muttering a

"nothing" in Sams direction.

He wasnt embarassed but he didnt know how Cas felt about telling Sam. He also wants to keep thier situation a secret until he fucks the guy because he wanted to - no needed to - badly.

And on top of it all he really wanted to jerk off. He kept thinking of Castiels face as he came, his face contorted in pleasure.

Dean let out a short breath and excused himself to take a shower. Once safe inside the bathroom he undressed quickly and turned on the shower. While waiting for the water to heat up he leant against the door and closed his eyes.

He had never been this horny before in his life, he ran his hand down his chest using his thumbs to brush his nipples before continuing down.

His sudden groan startled him but he figured that Sam wouldnt hear him due to the noise of the shower. He entered the shower and grabbed the shampoo off the small shelf, he squirted a large ammount of the liquid in his hand.

Deans breathing hitched when he gripped his cock instantly picturing that it was Cas holding him, stroking his length. He had to force himself not to call Cas' name, knowing it would probably cause the angel to show up. Dean didnt want Cas to repay him this way, he had other ideas.

Dean worked himself faster grunting as he felt himself drawing closer to orgasm. He forced himself to let go of his cock and instead poured more shampoo into his hand. He was close, very close and he knew that it would only take one more touch to unravel him. He brought his hand behind him and spread his ass cheaks with his thumb and ring finger.

This was the first time he had done anything like this but as he began to tease his hole with his middle finger his body jerked suddenly and he came, shouting loudly as tried to keep standing through the extremely intense feelings of pleasure coursing through his body.

Finished with his shower he got dressed in the bathroom and exited to see sam sitting watching the TV but the difference was that his face was now an extreme red.

"Dude, you're really loud"

Sam stated, shaking his head.

Dean chuckled and sat down next to him, grabbing a bear

"A man has his urges Sam, but i know you wouldnt understand that"

Dean could abmost hear sam roll his eyes which made him smile.

He did have urges after all. Urges that would be tended to soon.


End file.
